L'évasion
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Au cours d'une mission Mac Gyver est arrêté.


Aurélia

Octobre 2005

Fic 1

L'univers de Mac Gyver ne m'appartient pas, je fais cette histoire juste pour le plaisir.

Avertissement : Cette fic Mac Gyver est la première que j'écris. Je ne connais que la saison 1, et le tout début de la saison 2. alors toute votre indulgence est requise.

Bonne lecture ! et N'oubliez pas les feeds.

L'EVASION

Il était attaché comme un vulgaire saucisson, les cordes prises dans les rails. Son oreille collée au métal il pouvait entendre les grondements du train qui se rapprochait. Il lui restait au plus deux minutes. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens. mais la corde était solide et il n'avait rien pour la couper.

D'un oeil il suivait la progression du train. Il le voyait là bas à l'horizon et il l'entendait gronder de plus en plus fort. Le chauffeur actionnait son klaxon, il lâchait frénétiquement de la vapeur, pour engager le malheureux à libérer la voie.

Mais l'infortuné prisonnier sur ces rails de l'enfer ne pouvait absolument pas bouger. Le train freina, dans un crissement de métal, mais la puissante et lourde machine ne pouvait pas stopper.

Mac Gyver ferma les yeux et dans un flash de quelques secondes vit défiler toute sa vie. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. La mort qu'il avait vaincue tant de fois, allait le rattraper là sur cette voie, et de la façon la plus cruelle et la plus stupide qui soit.

Il n'y aurait pas de millième de seconde pour le sauver cette fois-ci !

Il hurla comme le train fonçait sur lui… et se réveilla.

Il n'était pas sur les rails d'une voie de chemin de fer mais dans une cellule, Certes il était attaché, mais sa situation paraissait moins dramatique que dans son cauchemar, du moins elle n'avait rien d'irrémédiable à ses yeux.

Sa tête était douloureuse au point qu'il avait les idées brouillées. Sa position n'était pas du tout confortable. Il était attaché au mur par des menottes passées dans un anneau scellé dans le mur. Il avait beau, tirer dessus, il ne réussissait qu'à s'entamer la chair de ses poignets, rendues sensible par le port des bracelets de fer.

Il se réveilla tout à fait. Ses idées s'éclaircissaient.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la petite cellule. L'un des deux détacha Mac Gyver de la muraille, mais sans lui enlever les menottes qui lui retenaient les deux mains dans le dos.

Il le poussa sans ménagement dans un long couloir sombre qui débouchait sur une salle plus grande.

Mac frissonna : une salle d'interrogatoire !

On l'assit sans ménagement sur une chaise en fer. Pour le moment, aucun moyen de sortir, ni de tenter quoique ce soit. Il fallait subir en essayant de faire la meilleure figure possible. Pas question de lâcher quoique ce soit.

-Mac Gyver ! dit l'homme en noir qui s'apprêtait à l'interroger. Qu'est ce que vous venez faire dans notre beau pays ?

-Tourisme ! dit Mac avec légèreté.

Une gifle retentissante lui coupa le souffle. Visiblement l'homme n'avait aucun sens de l'humour.

-Vous avez été vu près de l'usine chimique de Millyan. Le genre de coin où on ne fait pas de tourisme. Qu'avez-vous à dire à cela ?

-Rien du tout.

Un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac lui ôta ses dernières illusions.

-Je m'étais… perdu… je connais pas bien la ville…vous savez…

Mais l'homme ne l'écoutait pas, pas du tout décidé à entendre ses fadaises.

Le cœur de Mac battait très fort dans sa poitrine, il ne voyait pas comment il allait se tirer de ce mauvais pas. On lui avait fait les poches, naturellement son couteau et autre petits instruments avaient disparu. Il lui restait peut être une chance, mais il faudrait attendre d'être ramené en cellule. En attendant : serrer les dents.

On déchira sa chemise.

-Pour la dernière fois ! Qu'est ce que vous faisiez près de l'usine chimique.

Naturellement il était hors de questions de dire la vérité, à savoir ramener les plans qui avaient été dérobés dans une usine de Washington par l' espion Stanley, et vendus ensuite aux Bulgares contre espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes.

Silence de Mac.

-Tant pis pour vous.

L'homme fit un geste et on lui mit dans la main un fil électrique, dont la partie terminale était dénudée. Le fil était relié à une batterie.

Mac frémit.

Oh pas ça ! Il connaissait ce supplice, ça vous laissait le corps en feu et la tête vide. On était prêt à tout pour que ça s'arrête.

Le courant lui causa une simple brûlure mais l'intensité augmenta rapidement. Vite il fallait dire quelque chose !

-Je vais parler parvint-il à articuler.

La torture s'arrêta. Mac en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

Allez creuse toi les méninges mon petit vieux. Il décida de dire une partie de la vérité mais à sa façon.

A cet instant un homme s'approcha de son tortionnaire et lui parla à l'oreille.

-Nous reprendrons cette petite conversation demain dit-il à Mac Gyver, et réfléchissez bien à ce que vous allez dire vous avez intérêt à être convainquant. J'espère que la nuit et le manque de nourriture vont vous porter conseil.

Il se tourna vers le garde.

- Reconduisez le prisonnier en cellule dit-il.

Il se retrouva dans la cellule dont la porte claqua. Mac remarqua que la clé n'avait pas été tournée dans la serrure.

Il était de nouveau attaché au mur, les gardiens pouvaient être tranquilles, mais c'était sans connaître les ressources de Mac.

Quand les pas se furent éloignés, il se contorsionna pour atteindre la poche arrière de son jean. Ses mains attachées ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche, mais il parvint à sentir sous ses doigts, pris dans la couture, un mince morceau de fer de trois centimètres à peine. Totalement invisible à une fouille peu attentive. Ce morceau de métal était suffisant pour ouvrir une paire de menottes et forcer une serrure. Mais apparemment ouvrir les bracelets suffirait.

Un petit clic lui apprit qu'il avait réussi, il se dégagea et se frotta les poignets. Il se rassit le long du mur comme s'il était encore attaché et réfléchit. Il prenait son temps.

Bon réfléchissons : pas de dîner, donc pas de garde, ça va me faciliter les choses.

Malheureusement pour lui, il était évanoui quand on l'avait amené dans cet endroit. Il ne pouvait donc pas se souvenir du chemin parcouru. Il avait été pris apparemment à l'usine de Myllian, en bordure du centre. C'était tout ce dont il se rappelait. Il n'avait pas vu venir le coup qui l'avait rendu inconscient. Et les quelques minutes précédentes avaient disparu de sa mémoire.

Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Il pensait qu'il était dans le quartier général de la police de Sofia donc dans le centre ville. Un endroit populaire et c'était assez facile de s'y cacher.

Lorsque la nuit fut tout à fait tombée et que le silence fut retombée sur la prison il poussa lentement la porte de la cellule. Comme il le pensait il n'y avait pas de garde à sa porte juste un, un peu plus loin à l'angle du couloir, qu'il mit à terre d'une simple manchette.

Un bruit de voix lui parvenait d'une pièce un peu plus loin. Il se colla contre le mur et quand la porte s'ouvrit il ne bougea pas. La lumière s'éteignit et les voix s'éloignèrent.

Il prit un long couloir éclairé faiblement. A l'entrée du bâtiment, un seul garde, debout devant une antique machine à café. Mac s'approcha de lui sans bruit et d'un coup bien appliqué le réduisit à l'impuissance. Puis il déposa le corps derrière le comptoir de l'accueil et sans plus attendre se dirigea vers la sortie.

La porte était verrouillée. Mince !

Il revint sur ses pas et se glissa vers le policier au sol. D'un bref regard il repéra un trousseau de clés. Toujours en faisant le moindre bruit possible, il fit plusieurs essais. A la troisième tentative la porte s'ouvrit.

Bingo ! Il jeta un regard vers le garde, fit un léger sourire, sortit en refermant la porte du commissariat à clé ! et mit le trousseau dans sa poche.

La nuit était fraîche et Mac resserra les pans de sa chemise déchirée. Il se sentait sale et affamé. Les rues de Sofia étaient désertes et deux heures sonnaient au clocher de l'église voisine. Le centre de police se trouvait dans une rue calme derrière la grande place de la ville. Il y était déjà venu lors d'un précédent voyage. La maison qu'il recherchait devait se trouver trois rues plus loin. Il marchait vite, à grandes enjambées de peur de rencontrer des patrouilles qui sillonnaient la ville de temps à autres.

Une voiture roulait lentement. Il reconnut une voiture de police, et rapidement se cacha dans une encoignure, le cœur battant. Quand deux minutes plus tard il vit une autre voiture toute sirènes hurlantes cette fois-ci il pensa aussitôt que son évasion venait d'être découverte.

Ils devaient avoir un double des clés !

Livia tendit l'oreille, le bruit des sirènes de la police l'avait réveillée. Son cœur se serra, encore un malheureux qui est recherché pensa t-elle.

En 1987 la Bulgarie était écrasée par la poigne de fer d'un régime totalitaire et militarisé. Les emprisonnements arbitraires et les exécutions sommaires n'étaient pas rares. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier de l'arrestation de son père alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Son père qu'elle avait vu partir entre deux policiers et qu'elle n'avait jamais revu.

Depuis cette époque elle vouait une haine farouche au régime et dès l'adolescence elle était entrée dans la résistance. Habitant près des prisons elle était aux premières loges, et tout de suite au courant des évasions.

Une autre voiture passa. Puis le silence retomba sur la ruelle.

Elle ouvrit sa porte, traversa la courette et alla jusqu'à la porte de la rue. A travers le judas elle vit que quelqu'un se tenait là.

Elle tira le verrou et entrebâilla la porte.

Mac sentit le battant bouger derrière lui. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir une main s'était agrippé à sa manche et l'avait tiré en arrière.

-Ne dites rien dit une voix douce. Venez.

Dans le noir il suivit la femme qui venait de parler. Elle le conduisit dans une petite cour où donnait sa maison.

-Etranger ?

-Oui dit-il.

Elle avait l'air jeune pas plus de vingt cinq ans en tout cas. Ils entrèrent dans sa cuisine.

-Vous avez faim ?

-Oui, Je crois que j'avalerai n'importe quoi ! dit-il en souriant. Mais qui êtes-vous ? et pourquoi m'amener chez vous, c'est dangereux ?

-Asseyez-vous, tenez dit-elle en sortant du pain et du fromage, mangez.

Mac Gyver s'assit comme elle l'invitait. Elle s'installa en face de lui.

-Je m'appelle Livia

-Mac Gyver !

ils se serrèrent la main.

-Et si vous m'expliquiez maintenant ?

-Je hais la police de ce pays. Ils ont pris mon père et il est mort dans une cellule.

-Je suis désolé. Mais j'aurais pu être un criminel !

Elle hocha la tête

-Non je suis au courant pour vous. J'ai assisté à votre arrestation. Ils vous avaient assommé et vous ont transporté dans une de leur voiture hermétique. Cela se passait devant chez moi et je revenais du marché.

-Mais cela ne s'est pas passé…

Mac ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Les espions présentent souvent un visage angélique et il avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences.

Cependant le regard de la jeune femme était clair, il ne put rien lire qu'une grande innocence. Il était tenté de la croire.

Depuis son coup sur la tête il n'avait pas les idées très claires. Il avait donc été de l'usine jusqu'ici ? Il avait du se perdre dans toutes ces ruelles et n'avaient pas trouvé celle où il avait rendez-vous. La police l'avait suivi et il s'était fait prendre. Il avait le micro film sur lui, heureusement les gardes ne lui avaient pas fait une fouille à corps. Ils s'étaient contentés de lui faire les poches.

Il l'avait dissimulé contre sa peau, collé sous un sparadrap invisible. Pour le moment il était fatigué et mais décida de faire confiance à la jeune femme.

-Il faut que je quitte le pays rapidement et la frontière est loin.

-Avant il faut soigner vos blessures et vous reposer un peu.

Elle le regarda attentivement. Il était jeune pouvait avoir trente cinq ans environ.

-Ce n'est rien dit-il. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de me torturer.

-Laissez moi regarder.

Par la chemise entrouverte elle avait aperçu une petite blessure. Elle avança la main et rougit, car il ne la lâchait pas du regard.

-Vous avez une vilaine brûlure, laissez moi la désinfecter.

Le physique de l'homme la troublait. Il avait un visage aux traits réguliers, un corps musclé, et un regard marron chaleureux. Une mèche châtain clair retombait sur son front.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était fait ramasser par la police et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Ce qui lui importait était de le sauver.

Le pansement fait, elle le fit descendre dans une cave où une petite chambre était installée, derrière une porte dissimulée dans le mur.

-Je vois, dit-il je ne suis pas le premier que vous hébergez.

-Non, j'essaie de sauver le plus de gens possible des griffes de la police et du gouvernement. Malheureusement je ne peux pas grand-chose, je n'ai pas de gros moyens.

-Ce que vous faites est déjà admirable. Vous risquez votre vie.

-Ce n'est rien. Je le fais en mémoire de mon père qui n'avait pas honte de ses idées. Reposez-vous maintenant. On reparlera demain.

Mac Gyver s'allongea et épuisé il s'assoupit aussitôt.

Livia le regarda dormir quelques instants et puis elle remonta sans bruit l'escalier. Elle mit un grand manteau sombre et remontant la capuche sur sa tête elle sortit en catimini de la maison.

Elle pressait le pas, en évitant les patrouilles qui circulaient toute la nuit dans le quartier. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation. Sans doute l'évasion du prisonnier. Ce devait être quelqu'un d'important pour eux. Elle se glissa le long d'un mur et tapa un coup long et trois brefs contre le carreau d'une maison. Elle refit la même chose quelques secondes plus tard. Puis elle attendit un peu plus loin dissimulée sous un porche.

L'homme était âgé, il lui fallait du temps pour se lever et sortir. Livia avait l'habitude. Le scénario était bien rôdé, elle frappait au carreau, puis elle attendait. Généralement cinq minutes plus tard Anton venait la rejoindre. Ils allaient alors dans une autre maison dont il avait la clé.

Là se tenaient leurs réunions secrètes. Leur but faire évader le plus possible de personnes en direction de l'ouest.

Dans la cave dont le bas plafond suintait l'humidité elle s'assit sur un banc en compagnie de Anton. Ils furent rejoints bientôt par une autre femme Alexia et deux hommes jeunes dans la trentaine. Boris et Michel. Ceux-ci étaient revêtus de l'uniforme de la police.

Ils se réunissaient régulièrement dans cette cave.

Ils avaient des filières, de nombreux contacts dans tout le pays. Mais pas une minute ils n'auraient songé à utiliser ces contacts pour leur propre profit. Pourtant à chaque instant ils risquaient leur vie. Mais tous avaient une bonne raison d'agir ainsi. La perte d'un proche ou d'un ami avalé par cette monstrueuse machine à broyer les êtres.

-Pourquoi cette réunion exceptionnelle Livia ? demanda Boris.

-Un homme dont le nom est Mac Gyver. Tu en as entendu parler aujourd'hui ?

-Non, je n'étais pas de service mais toi Michel ?

-Oui, je l'ai vu, dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Livia frémit, elle reprit :

-J'étais dans la rue quand ils l'ont pris, mais il s'est échappé cette nuit et je l'ai recueilli chez moi. Vous savez pourquoi ils l'ont arrêté ?

-C'est un américain. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Mais il n'y a pas forcément une raison à une arrestation ou alors il se trouvait au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit.

-Il a dit quelque chose pendant l'interrogatoire ?

-Rien du tout dit Michel. Il les a un peu provoqué ! Il a du cran ce gars ! Ou alors il est inconscient.

-Bon dit Boris que faisons-nous ?

-Il faudrait en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Ce qu'il est venu faire dans notre beau pays par exemple ! ironisa Michel.

-Livia tu t'en occupes, commanda Anton qui paraissait le chef du petit groupe.

Alexia qui n'avait encore rien dit se proposa pour tâter le pouls des gens du quartier à ce sujet.

-Soit prudente Alexia,

-Ne t'inquiète pas Anton, de part mon métier je vois tellement de monde ! Tu sais on ne parle pas que de fruits ou de légumes sur un marché. Les gens ont des yeux et des oreilles, et ils me connaissent…

-Oui, mais je voudrais pas que tu te fasses prendre comme l'autre fois. Ça a failli très mal tourner.

-Boris ou Michel m'innocenteront comme d'habitude !

-On ne pourra pas toujours, tu le sais dit Boris. Le commandant Pavlof a des soupçons sur moi, j'en suis sûr.

-Inutile de friser la paranoïa conclut Anton, vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire. Soyez très prudents.

Le petit groupe se sépara et chacun rentra chez soi. Livia se glissa sans bruit dans sa maison. Elle descendit les marches de la cave sur la pointe des pieds et à peine avait-elle poussé le battant qu'elle se retrouva plaquée au sol par un corps puissant. Son cri fut vite étouffé par la main de l'homme sur sa bouche, qui la lâcha aussitôt quand il la reconnut.

-Désolé Livia ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnue.

-Ce n'est rien dit-elle, en remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

Il la trouvait très belle encore vêtue de sa grande cape noire, ses longs cheveux bruns dans son dos, et son visage en ombres mouvantes, éclairé par la seule lueur de la lampe. Il approcha son visage et doucement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Pour me faire pardonner dit-il légèrement.

Elle rougit mais passa ses bras autour de son cou pour un baiser plus approfondi. Puis elle se recula.

-J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur vous. Que faites vous ici à Sofia ?

Mac eut un petit sourire :

-Désolé Livia, je n'ai pas parlé à la police ce n'est pas pour me confier à vous !

-Je comprends, dit-elle gênée, je suis navrée, je retire ma question.

-Ce n'est pas grave dit-il. Je vais partir demain.

-Non, vous ne pouvez partir comme ça ! vous avez toute la police de la ville à vos trousses.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois dit-il légèrement.

-Nous pouvons vous aider !

-Nous ?

-Oui, nous, mais permettez moi aussi de garder le silence. Moins on parle mieux c'est.

-C'est ma devise ! dit-il en riant. Mais je préfère me débrouiller seul. Merci.

-Comme vous voudrez dit-elle déçue. Mais ne partez pas de jour. Attendez la nuit prochaine.

Il regarda sa montre.

-Je crois qu'il ne faut pas qu'on me trouve chez vous ! Ce serait dangereux. Je vais partir maintenant. Le jour se lève, et tout le monde dort encore.

-Vous vous savez où aller ?

-Chut dit-il en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Quelques instants plus tard il avait disparu comme une ombre. Livia passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, là où il l'avait embrassée. Elle ressentait son départ comme une perte. Elle avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre eux, d'unique et de magique. Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement. Elle se secoua et remonta dans sa cuisine. Elle fit disparaître les dernières traces du passage de Mac Gyver, et se prépara pour sa journée de travail. Elle commençait à huit heures à l'usine chimique Myllian à quelques rues de là, une longue journée dont elle rentrerait épuisée, le soir. Elle se coucherait tôt se promit –elle et aurait une bonne nuit de sommeil, à moins qu'un autre prisonnier…

Mac Gyver ne se cachait pas. Il marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Sofia par cette nouvelle et belle journée d'automne. Il y avait encore peu d'animation, mais les gens commençaient à sortir de chez eux pour aller travailler. Des enfants se rendaient à l'école, les hommes et les femmes à l'usine ou au bureau. Il avait l'air d'un bulgare ordinaire. Livia lui avait donné des vêtements. Un pantalon beige neutre et une chemise marron. Ses poches étaient vides, à part un billet qu'elle avait glissé sans qu'il le remarque. Il eut une pensée émue pour la jeune fille qui tous les jours risquait sa vie pour des inconnus.

Ses pas le conduisirent à la rue Mirtouch là où il avait rendez-vous. Cette rue qu'il avait ratée deux jours avant, juste après qu'on lui ait remis le micro film.

La dernière maison près d'un jardin lui avait-on dit.

Il sonna mais personne ne répondit.

Te voilà dans de beaux draps mon gars. Personne pour t'héberger, à deux cents kilomètres de la Grèce, et toute la police de la ville à tes trousses. Ah Pete ! Dans quelle galère tu m'as encore envoyé !

Grâce au billet de Livia il s'acheta des fruits sur le marché, cela lui permit de tenir jusqu'au soir. Puis il chercha un endroit calme pour se cacher, et passer la journée. Son contact devait être au travail. Il reviendrait le soir même taper à sa porte.

Il se cacha une partie de la journée dans une usine désaffectée. A 20 heures il tapa à la porte de la maison de la rue Mirtouch. Cette fois-ci on lui ouvrit aussitôt.

-Tu es en retard Mac lui dit l'homme qui le fit entrer. Un homme de grande taille au visage avenant.

-Content de te revoir Sidney ! dit Mac Gyver avec un grand sourire.

-Des ennuis ? lui demanda son ami

-J'ai été arrêté, ce n'était pas prévu au programme comme tu t'en doutes !

-Tu n'as pas du rester longtemps au poste tel que je te connais !

-Le moins possible. Maintenant j'aimerais regagner le monde occidental rapidement.

-Ta mission a réussi je suppose.

-Tu supposes bien… répondit Mac appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur de la pièce.

Sidney hocha la tête d'un air convaincu, mais ne lui posa aucune autre question.

-J'ai tout préparé mais j'ai remarqué ce soir en rentrant du boulot une surveillance accrue. Des contrôles de police à tous les coins de rue. Ça ne va pas être facile.

-Quel est le programme ?

Les deux hommes s'étaient installés autour de la table de la cuisine devant une assiette de potage aux légumes dans lequel Sidney fit tremper des morceaux de pain pour l'épaissir. Il commença à expliquer les modalités de départ quand on frappa à la porte. Trois longs coups et deux brefs, repris après deux secondes d'arrêt.

-Ne bouge pas Mac, ce sont des amis.

Il alla ouvrir et un homme âgé entra suivi d'une jeune fille.

-Livia ! fit Mac surpris.

-Vous vous connaissez ? dit Sidney.

-C'est une longue histoire, ce n'est peut être pas le moment.

-Que se passe t-il Anton ? tu ne devais pas revenir !

-Livia a été arrêtée ce soir en sortant de son travail. Heureusement Boris était là. Il a pu la faire s'échapper avant d'arriver au poste, l'autre garde n'y a vu que du feu. Mais elle doit quitter le pays maintenant. Je suppose que vous êtes Mac Gyver, dit le vieil homme ?

-Oui.

-Je m'appelle Anton et nous avons parlé de vous hier soir.

-Les nouvelles vont vite.

-Pouvez-vous l'emmener avec vous ?

-Je lui dois bien ça répondit Mac Gyver elle m'a sauvé des griffes des policiers l'autre soir. Sidney le plan que tu as prévu pour moi peut-il être adapté pour deux personnes ?

-Bien sûr.

Il ouvrit une trappe dissimulée sous le tapis et en sortit une boite en fer. A l'intérieur, des faux passeports. Tous plus vrais que des vrais !

-Mac tu es Vladimir Karpov un russe en voyage à Sofia. Tu traverses le pays pour rejoindre la Grèce où tu as des intérêts. Livia est ton épouse : Antonia. Je te donne toute une documentation en russe. Je sais que tu te débrouilles dans cette langue. Livia la parle couramment. Je vous ai trouvé une voiture. Une antique Lada qui passera inaperçue. Vous suivrez l'itinéraire noté sur cette carte, il évite tous les grands centres, ce sont des petites routes. C'est moins surveillé que les grands axes. En une journée vous devrez être à la frontière. Vous laisserez la voiture à environ 3 kilomètres du poste frontière et vous continuerez à pied par un chemin muletier. C'est là, dit-il en montrant un point sur la carte. La frontière n'est pas surveillée la nuit. Ou du moins les policiers sont moins vigilants.

-Je vois que tu as pensé à tout, dit Mac Gyver en prenant les documents. Nous partons quand ?

-Cette nuit. Mais avant il faut changer de vêtements. Venez !

Quelques minutes plus tard Sidney suivit du couple Karpov sortait de la maison. En évitant les patrouilles ils longèrent plusieurs rues jusqu'à un entrepôt dont Sidney avait la clé. A l'intérieur la fameuse Lada.

Mac Gyver se mit au volant. La voiture démarra dans un bruit de ferraille. Elle était tout à fait au diapason du parc automobile bulgare qui était dans un piteux état.

-Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir faire deux cents kilomètres avec un pareil tas de ferraille ? dit Mac en riant.

-Je te fais confiance pour réparer si tu as un problème.

-Sans mon couteau suisse j'aurai un peu de mal ! ironisa t-il.

-Ce n'est pas le véritable, mais celui-là pourra t'être utile, dit Sidney en lui tendant un simple canif.

-Merci c'est toujours bon à prendre, répondit Mac Gyver en le fourrant dans sa poche.

Sidney sourit.

-Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? ajouta Mac Gyver.

-Pas encore ! dit le jeune homme. Tant que je ne me fais pas repérer, tout va bien.

-Sois prudent ! Et merci !

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main vigoureusement.

Ils quittèrent la ville sans encombre. Il était trois heures du matin et les patrouilles étaient terminées pour cette nuit.

Mac roula un bon moment rapidement pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et les soldats.

Livia, vaincue par la fatigue s'était endormie, la tête appuyée contre son épaule.

Ils roulaient depuis deux heures environ sur des petites routes défoncées quand la voiture fit un écart, un trou plus profond qu'un autre eut raison d'un pneu défectueux. Mac réussit à redresser et la voiture s'immobilisa dans un crissement de frein.

Livia se réveilla en sursaut !

-Pas de bobos ?

-Non ça va ? On est en panne ?

-Une crevaison, je vais voir dit-il.

Le pneu avant avait éclaté. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Mac pour changer la roue. Ils repartirent.

Mais les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. La voiture se mit à brouter, cahota puis s'arrêta définitivement dans dernier hoquet.

Cette fois-ci Mac ne put rien faire. Il n'y avait pas les outils adéquats dans la voiture, et rien dans ses poches, qui puisse lui servir. Il dut renoncer, la panne était trop importante.

Il poussa la voiture dans un fossé pour qu'on ne la trouve pas tout de suite. Il prit avec lui les passeports et les papiers que lui avait donnés Sydney. Rien dans la voiture ne devait permettre de remonter jusqu'à eux, ni son ami.

-On est encore loin ? demanda Livia.

-Oh quelques dizaines de kilomètres, dit-il d'un ton léger pour ne pas inquiéter la jeune fille. Si ses calculs étaient exacts il en restait plus de cent vingt. Dans cette région montagneuse, ils pourraient faire des étapes de vingt à vingt cinq kilomètres, surtout s'ils devaient marcher de nuit. Une petite semaine tout au plus !

Ils décidèrent effectivement de marcher la nuit et de se cacher le jour. C'était plus prudent.

La première journée ils la passèrent dans une vieille ferme abandonnée où Mac put trouver quelques outils. Dans un vieux sac il mit une corde, des clous, et autres menus objets qui pouvaient s'avérer utile en cas de difficultés. Dans l'ancienne cuisine ils trouvèrent de l'eau. Mais pas de nourriture. Le verger contenait encore quelques pommes acides dont ils firent leur repas. Mac en mit dans le sac.

La maison était une ruine, mais elle leur offrait un abri discret. La grange regorgeait de foin comme si les habitants allaient revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Ils décidèrent de s'y reposer un peu.

Livia regardait Mac Gyver qui semblait pensif.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Mac !

Le jeune homme releva la tête :

-Si un peu quand même.

-C'est ma vie, je l'ai choisie. Je connaissais les risques encourus. Tu as été le dernier que j'aurai sauvé ! Mais grâce à Dieu, je suis toujours en vie, et grâce aussi à notre réseau là bas à Sofia, dit-elle avec tristesse.

-Ils te manquent ?

-Oui, avec eux j'ai connu des moments exaltants, une profonde amitié nous unissait. Je ne les reverrais probablement jamais, dit-elle la gorge serrée.

Le tutoiement était venu entre eux naturellement. Ils se rapprochèrent encore jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rejoignent. Mac la prit dans ses bras, caressa lentement les cheveux et le visage de la jeune femme. Sans un mot ils se déshabillèrent et firent l'amour avec une grande douceur. Le foin accueillant recevait leur corps, et les protégeait, ils s'y enfoncèrent avec délice. Le sommeil les prit d'un seul coup. La fatigue de leur évasion avait eu raison de leur force.

Mac s'éveilla deux heures plus tard. Il regarda Livia dormir, elle avait les traits reposés et un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. C'étaient dans ses moments là qu'il souhaitait se poser, mener une vie plus calme, loin du bruit et de la fureur qui lui étaient habituels. Mais à la réflexion, même s'il était tenté, il ne le faisait pas. Il aimait trop sa vie aventureuse, les dangers, les sauvetages, les rencontres exaltantes comme celle qu'il faisait en ce moment. Découvrir le monde et ses richesses était pour lui aussi indispensable que l'air qu'il respirait. Plus tard peut être... j'ai le temps pensait-il.

Le jour déclinait lentement, il fallait se remettre en route. D'un baiser il réveilla Livia qui s'accrocha à son cou.

-Il faut y aller maintenant.

-On est où exactement ?

Il lui montra la carte, les montagnes du Rhodope où ils se trouvaient et la frontière loin vers le sud.

-Tu connais cette région ?

-Non, j'ai rarement quitté Sofia. Juste une fois pour aller au bord de la mer Noire. C'était magnifique ! Mon père nous y avait emmenés un jour. Il avait dû dépenser une fortune pour louer une voiture, ça été le plus beau jour de ma vie, dit-elle la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Mac ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? la jeune fille avait eu une vie difficile et les mots auraient été inutiles et vains. Il la prit par la main et ils se mirent en route.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs nuits. A l'aube du sixième jour la frontière était en vue.

-Tu vois de l'autre coté de cette colline c'est la Grèce. Allez courage !

Ils étaient fatigués, ne mangeant pas à leur faim. Ils vivotaient de myrtilles, de framboises sauvages et de quelques racines. Seule l'eau ne leur faisait pas défaut. De nombreux torrents étanchaient leur soif et les rafraîchissaient. Ils pouvaient y plonger leurs pieds rendus douloureux par des jours de marche. Livia avait de mauvaises chaussures et ses pieds étaient écorchés. Mac la prenait de temps en temps sur son dos, mais cela ralentissait considérablement leur marche, et la nuit augmentait les dangers de chutes et de blessures.

-Je n'en peux plus dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le sol. Il lui fit des pansements avec des morceaux de son tee-shirt qu'il avait découpés. Elle regarda sa poitrine par sa chemise entrouverte.

Il suivit son regard et sourit.

-Livia !

-Oui ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Ce n'est pas le moment !... tu peux remettre tes chaussures maintenant dit-il en se relevant.

Les morceaux de tissus empêchaient le frottement douloureux contre le cuir. Elle se remit en route et put franchir assez facilement les derniers kilomètres.

Le jour se levait quand ils entendirent des coups de feu. Ils se mirent aussitôt à plat ventre le cœur battant. Ils étaient en haut de la petite montagne, aucun endroit pour se cacher. Mac rampa jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Il pouvait apercevoir en contrebas un groupe de militaires l'arme au poing. Ils tiraient en direction de l'est.

Il revint vers Livia.

-Que va-t-on faire ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix calme, ils nous ont repérés ?

- Ils ont dû trouver la voiture et nous recherchent. Mais il ne nous ont pas vus j'en suis certain.

Le cœur de Mac se serra. le visage de Livia était pâle, elle semblait au bord de l'épuisement, pourtant elle souriait courageusement, et leva vers lui un regard confiant.

-On va se mettre à l'abri en revenant un peu sur nos pas. Et puis on va attendre. Il n'y a que ça à faire. On fera une tentative cette nuit.

Ils remontèrent de quelques centaines de mètres, et restèrent dissimulés et aux aguets. Pas question de dormir et de se faire surprendre. La journée s'écoula lentement. Il n'y eut pas d'autres coups de feu. Au milieu de la nuit quand il eut la certitude que le poste frontière était désert, ils reprirent leur route avec prudence. Le temps était nuageux et il faisait noir comme dans un four. Mac marchait le premier et tenait la main de Livia pour la guider. Ils avançaient mètre par mètre et arrivèrent au bord de la falaise.

Mac attacha la corde à un gros rocher et ils entreprirent la périlleuse descente. Ce n'était pas une descente en rappel, mais la pente était forte, et il fallait redoubler de prudence. Une heure plus tard ils atteignaient le plat. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. La frontière n'était maintenant plus qu'à cent mètres.

Soudain il y eut des cris et des projecteurs s'allumèrent pour essayer de localiser les fugitifs.

Mac Gyver tenant toujours Livia entreprit un slalom pour éviter de se faire prendre dans le faisceau. Ils coururent à perdre haleine, sans se retourner. La liberté était à deux pas, quand Livia hurla atteinte par une balle. Il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et passa la frontière.

Ils étaient libres. Il s'écroula près de la jeune fille, celle-ci était blessée à l'épaule. Elle saignait beaucoup. Il arracha sa chemise et la roula en boule pour comprimer la blessure.

-Appuie dessus avec ton autre main. Il faut absolument que je trouve du secours.

Il la porta jusqu'à une maison. Il tambourina à la porte et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années ouvrit.

-Entrez dit-elle dès qu'elle vit la jeune fille perdant son sang. Bulgares ? dit-elle

-Elle, oui. Moi, je suis américain.

-Alors vous êtes les bienvenus. Il y a quelqu'un qui vous attend.

Mac déposa la jeune fille sur un lit et se retourna. La femme apportait déjà du matériel pour soigner la blessure qui heureusement s'était arrêté de saigner.

-Tu es en retard Mac, d'une semaine ! dit une voix dans son dos.

-Pete ! Justement je pensais que si je t'avais sous la main…

-Allez, arrêtes de te plaindre, tu adores ça !

-C'est vrai concéda le jeune homme. Mais c'était moins une.

-Oui, je vois le dernier millième de seconde !

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. J'ai bien cru qu'on n'en réchapperait pas cette fois. Mais qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

-Voir Maria et puis je me suis dit que je pourrais essayer de te récupérer par la même occasion.

-Maria ? l'œil de Mac s'alluma.

-Oui Maria, et je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais avec cette jeune beauté !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. C'était si bon de rire après la tension des derniers jours.

Le voyage avait pris fin. Livia était désormais une femme libre.

FIN

14


End file.
